Take me to Wonderland
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: [AU] A veces cuando creces conoces lo complicada que es la vida, olvidas la magia que puede albergar nuestro corazón. O miras hacia el pasado, recordando esas memorias con cierta nostalgia. Después de algunos acontecimientos en su entorno, Boomer comienza a pensar que su vida es un desastre, pero quizá alguien de un lugar desconocido cambie su perspectiva. [BoomerxMiyako]
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, entre otros, no me pertenecen,

*Esto es una adaptación del cuento "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" de Lewis Carroll.*

Esta historia está dedicada a la mejor persona que he conocido en este maravilloso fandom, osea tú, Haru :3 Gracias por tu bella amistad, eres una maravillosa persona, espero te guste la historia, aunque apenas empiece. Sabes que eres una de mis motivaciones para seguir uwu

Trataré de publicar cada capítulo entre los viernes y fines de semana. Además, espero actualizar otras historias antes de que finalice el año, así que paciencia.

* * *

 _ **Take me to Wonderland**_

Prólogo

 _No sabía si reír o llorar. Todo aquí era tan mágico, sin importar que fuera disparatado. Era tan agradable._

— _Es que esas cosas no existen, no en mi mundo —le dije sin salir de mi asombro por cuanto iba encontrando en este bello paraje._

— _En el mío sí —ella me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que lograba reconfortarme de una manera única._

 _Existen personas que cambia el sentido de ver la vida, ella lo estaba haciendo conmigo._

 _No pude evitar sonreírle con cierta nostalgia._

 _Temía que en cualquier momento todo terminara, tenía miedo de que al fin y al cabo todo fuese un sueño. Temía que este escape de la realidad desapareciera..._

 _Y ella también._

 _Movió sus orejitas como si tratara de animarme, como si supiese lo que pasaba por mi mente. Siempre tan tierna y amable._

 _-Boomer Him._


	2. Follow me

¡Perdonen la tardanza! Ya saben, la escuela xD Espero les guste el primer capítulo :3

* * *

Capítulo I

•••Follow me•••

- _La vida a veces es complicada. Hay muchos obstáculos que nos impiden ser realmente felices. A veces uno se acostumbra a ellos que hace que todo se vuelva monótono.-_

* * *

La alarma comenzó a sonar. El chico maldijo al creador de su tormento llamado escuela.

Trató de apagarla y lo que consiguió fue tirarla, haciendo que las pilas y algunas tuercas salieran del aparato.

Genial, ahora habría que repararlo.

Se removió en la cama, deseoso de disfrutar un poco de la paz en ese momento, sin embargo ya no podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

El apuesto joven se frotó los ojos y se levantó, comenzando a caminar en dirección al baño.

Salió después de darse una ducha y comenzó a vestirse. Al acabar el rubio miró su reflejo por unos momentos y suspiró.

Bajó a desayunar encontrándose con su hermano mayor y sus padres.

—Buenos días —dijo el ojiazul.

—Buenos días —respondieron los otros dos hombres.

— ¡Buenos días Boomy! ¿Dormiste bien? —su madre le habló con ternura.

—Buenos días mamá —el rubio respondió sentándose a lado de su hermano—. He dormido bien.

— ¿Ya entraste al equipo de soccer? —su padre preguntó mientras leía el periódico.

Justo del tema que no quería hablar. Durante semanas había sido el tema de conversación desde que entró a la escuela.

Bien sabía el porqué era tan importante.

—Aún no —respondió el rubio sin emoción.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

El mayor negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que la familia ha estado ahí desde siempre. Mi padre estaba ahí. Yo estuve ahí, Cody está ahí —dijo el hombre de la casa mientras doblaba el periódico y miraba al menor de sus hijos.

Boomer deseaba responderle con la verdad a su padre. Decirle lo que en realidad quería, sin temor a herirlo.

—Ya lo se papá —contestó el joven sin emoción sabiendo lo que su progenitor realmente buscaba.

Su padre miró su reloj de muñeca. Se apresuró a recoger sus platos y besar a su esposa.

—Los veo en la tarde —despeinó de forma cariñosa a sus hijos y salió de su hogar.

La mujer tomó las mochilas de sus hijos y se las dio.

—Les deseo un lindo día —su madre les sonrió cálidamente.

—Gracias mamá —los dos chicos respondieron luego de despedir a su madre.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la parada de autobús.

—Sabes que somos el orgullo de papá, más te vale pasar las pruebas —dijo fríamente el mayor de los rubios.

Boomer odiaba que Cody hablara de esa forma. El hecho de que fuera tres años mayor no le daba derecho a tratarle así.

Ambos subieron al autobús. Cody tomó asiento con sus amigos, los deportistas.

Mientras tanto, el rubio se sentó a lado de su mejor amiga.

—Hola Boomer —le habló una bella pelirroja de extraños ojos rosas mientras cerraba una historieta—. ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Himeko te rechazó?

El ojiazul hizo una mueca de asco.

—A ella ni quien la mire. Hola Momoko —saludó el rubio y suspiró—. Papá dijo que tenía que entrar al equipo de soccer.

— ¿Y ya le dijiste que no te gusta?

—No.

—Ese es tu problema, sigues haciendo lo que ellos quieren.

—Pero entiende Momoko, no puedo simplemente decirle: Papá, odio el soccer. Mi pasión es otra. No quiero herirlo. —Boomer miró a su hermano por unos segundos—. Cody dice que somos su orgullo.

—Cody cree saberlo todo.

—Ya lo sé.

—Boomer, no puedes seguir haciendo lo que ellos quieren.

—Mi destino ya está fijado, prácticamente.

—Deja el drama, sabes que no es lo que tú quieres.

— ¿Y qué debo hacer Momoko?

—Muéstrales. Impresionalos con lo que haces.

—No creo siquiera que les importe lo que piense.

El autobús escolar terminó su trayecto.

—Yo sigo apoyando la idea de que hables con tu padre —dijo la pelirroja mientras bajaban del autobús—. Quizá entienda lo que sientes.

—Yo lo dudo.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón de Matemáticas y el día escolar dio inicio...

* * *

 _Trinomio cuadrado perfecto._

Y el simple hecho de leer el título del tema de hoy le producía dolor de cabeza. Realmente perdía el hilo de las clases.

Acomodó su mochila de modo que su rostro quedara oculto. Dormiría lo que no había podido en la mañana.

Momoko negó con la cabeza y movió a su amigo.

—Olvídalo —susurró una bella chica de cabello negro y corto, y brillantes ojos verdes. Se encontraba en la misma posición que el rubio—. Uno que necesita dormir.

— ¿Tú también, Kaoru? —preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el seño. Suspiró y volvió su vista hacia el pizarrón.

* * *

 _5..._

—Brick, reparte los exámenes —ordenó la profesora de química.

— ¿Y yo por qué? —le respondió un atractivo joven pelirrojo de extraños ojos rojos provocando risas entre los compañeros.

—Porque lo ordeno —dijo la mujer mientras el joven se levantaba de su asiento a regañadientes.

Tomó los exámenes, comenzó a repartirlos entre sus compañeros y, al instante, estos se retiraban.

Finalmente le dio el último a Boomer, con cierta confusión.

Brick era vecino del ojiazul. Había tenido oportunidad de copiarle la tarea y tener una nota decente, además de que gracias a él su cuaderno tenía apuntes.

—Toma.

El número relucía en color rojo sobre su examen.

— ¿Pero por qué cinco? —Boomer le preguntó a su profesora de química.

—Las respuestas están incompletas. No es lo que pedí.

— ¡Pero contesté lo mismo e incluso más que los demás! —reclamó el rubio.

—Dije que estaban incompletas, joven Him —el tono de voz ocupado por la mujer fue bastante firme.

— ¿Cómo es posible que en todos mis exámenes repruebe? Estudio siquiera lo suficiente para un ocho.

—Yo no lo creería. —la profesora finalizó la conversación retirándose del aula.

El ojiazul iracundo golpeó el escritorio con demasiada fuerza, causándole dolor en la planta del pie.

* * *

 _Música... El tiempo parecía irse en un pestañear..._

Respiró hondo.

—Gracias por esa maravillosa interpretación, Himeko —la profesora Keane habló con cierto sarcasmo dirigiéndose a la alumna con la voz menos afinada del colegio.

Los compañeros aplaudieron, más por compromiso que por ganas.

—Boomer, ¿podrías tocar algo? —pidió la mujer con amabilidad.

El rubio se acercó al piano y en cuanto sus manos tocaron las teclas, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció.

Con delicadeza sus dedos se deslizaban al ritmo suave y fino de la melodía que salía del piano.

El público sólo se dedicaba a escuchar con admiración al joven de ojos cobalto.

No existía nada que pudiese perturbar esa tranquilidad, ese sentimiento cuando el estaba frente al instrumento.

Ni siquiera era consciente de los aplausos de toda la clase y las lágrimas de la profesora quien estaba conmovida.

Si tan sólo...

Finalizó la canción y guió su vista a la señorita Keane. Sonrió.

Momoko alzó el pulgar con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh Boomer, eso ha sido espléndido! —exclamó la mujer tomándolo de los hombros—. Realmente eres un artista.

—No llegaría ni a la esquina cantando —la presumida Shirogane habló con desdén.

—Mejor calla, chica. Calla —dijo un guapísimo joven de cabello negro atado en una coleta y profundos ojos jade— Bien hecho —sonrió aplaudiendo al ojiazul.

Boomer ignoró el venenoso comentario de la joven y sonrió ante los halagos del resto.

Si tan sólo algunas personas vieran lo que la señorita Keane veía.

* * *

 _La última hora. El momento de la verdad._

— ¡Suerte! — le deseó Kaoru. Su entrenamiento ya había terminado.

Boomer medio sonrió. Realmente los nervios lo carcomían por dentro. Sabía que no lo lograría.

—Hey Cody, ¿ese no es tu hermano?

El rubio guió su vista hacia Boomer mientras continuaba calentando.

—Sí, hará la prueba hoy —contestó Cody.

—Creí que no jugaba.

—No lo hace, pero mi papá siempre ha querido que logremos ser excelentes jugadores, como él lo iba a ser.

Todos sabían la pasión que tenía el señor Him por el fútbol, era un grandioso jugador. Sin embargo, un aparatoso accidente, que casi le cuesta la vida, le había impedido correr tras su sueño.

Cody sentía que debía honrarlo de alguna manera, y la mejor para él, era realizar su sueño para enorgullecerlo. Creía que si tanto él como su hermano lo lograban, el beneficio sería el doble.

Y al menos Cody ya lo había conseguido.

El mayor de los Him había mostrado tremendas habilidades en el deporte, a diferencia de su hermano menor.

* * *

Boomer respiró hondo antes de que el entrenador diera inicio.

El único punto a su favor era su velocidad.

Las palabras de Cody pesaban sobre su mente. Sólo lo haría por el cariño que tenía a su padre.

La prueba dio inicio y el rubio corrió tras el balón.

El juego parecía sencillo al principio, pero comenzaba a complicarse, puesto que Boomer no podía siquiera quitarle el balón a alguien. Temió que pasara lo que era bastante obvio.

Y si que pasó.

El entrenador colocó la lista de nombres de quienes se integrarían al equipo cerca de la cancha.

Boomer buscó el suyo y efectivamente, no estaba.

Ya comenzaba a imaginarse lo que diría su padre cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él:

—Tenías que esforzarte más —el tono de reproche ocupado por su hermano hizo que se girara hacia él.

—Hice lo mejor que pude —se defendió el joven de ojos azules.

—No mientas Boomer —dijo el mayor con seriedad.

Y tenía razón. Realmente no estaba al cien en el juego. No era lo que él quería.

Respiró hondo.

—Realmente me decepcionaste —habló Cody negando con la cabeza mientras iba a los vestidores.

Esas palabras habían caído como un balde de agua helada sobre Boomer.

Quiso detener a su hermano, pero sabía que no tendría caso.

Pensó que tal vez había sido egoísta de su parte no cumplir la voluntad de su padre.

Se dejó caer cerca de un árbol y miró hacia la copa.

A veces se preguntaba en que había errado para que el karma viniera de esa forma.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Si tan sólo pudiese regresar el tiempo, hacia aquellos días cuando podía soñar sin límites, y ser lo que quería.

Sintió como le pesaban los párpados, no sabía si por el cansancio o por la tristeza que sentía.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir algo en su mano izquierda. Hubiera jurado a sí mismo que había dormido por más de una hora, pero el cielo seguía tan despejado como antes.

Encontró un pequeño papelito entre sus dedos. Lo leyó.

" _Sígueme"_

Estaba escrito en letra fina.

Guió su vista hacia adelante encontrándose con un pequeño conejo blanco.

Lo miró detenidamente. Sus ojos, por extraño que pareciera, eran de un azul celeste. El azul más hermoso que había visto.

Sus miradas se encontraron. La pequeña criatura movió su nariz y dio un par de brincos hacia adelante.

Impulsado por la curiosidad y lo cautivantes que eran esos orbes , Boomer se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el conejo, quien brincaba cada vez más lejos, escondiéndose entre árboles y arbustos.

El rubio lo siguió hasta perderlo de vista, se percató entonces de que había llegado a una zona desconocida de la escuela.

Se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse a una bellísima rubia de aproximadamente unos 16 ó 17 años, piel clara y los mismos ojos celestes que lo habían, de cierta forma, hechizado.

Parecía una visión.

El vestuario de la chica le extrañaba, pues era un vestido corto y algo esponjado, blanco con algunos detalles rosas y azules. Sobre su cabeza resaltaban un par de orejas. Orejas de conejo.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente antes de dar un pequeño salto y caer en un agujero.

Boomer corrió hacia el hoyo al ver la descabellada acción de la joven, esperando poder rescatarla de alguna forma.

Asomó su vista hacia el agujero, este no parecía tener fin. Suspiró.

Debía llamar a alguien y pronto, puede que el entrenador siguiera ahí e incluso los del equipo.

Se apresuró a ponerse de pie, resbalando en el proceso y cayendo en aquel hoyo.

Cerró los ojos lamentándose de todo. De no confesar lo que realmente sentía a sus padres, de no pedirles perdón a ellos y a su hermano. De no decirle a sus amigos lo mucho que agradecía su apoyo...

Incluso lamento haberle robado un chicle a un vendedor, todo por no lavarse los dientes el día anterior.

Sentía su final y esperó el impacto.

* * *

Agradeciendo enormemente a KtaMiauXD por su review :3 Espero te guste el capítulo.

Se acepta todo: Sugerencias, reclamos, y quejas.

Besos.


End file.
